No lugar errado, na hora errada
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: A bondosa deusa Athena resolve dar uma festa em comemoração à volta a vida de seus amados cavaleiros de ouro! Com muita bebida e muitos namoros escondidos, a confusão vai correr solta (e bêbada) no Santuário!


Depois da batalha contra Hades, Athena pediu a Zeus permissão para reviver seus cavaleiros mortos na batalha. Como Athena nunca havia conseguido vencer Hades e sair viva da batalha, Zeus resolveu dar permissão à Athena como um presente. E pra celebrar a volta à vida de todos os seus amados cavaleiros, a Deusa resolveu dar uma grande festa no salão do Grande Mestre. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, incluindo Shion e Kanon, foram. Shion foi intitulado Grande Mestre novamente e Kanon se tornou o cavaleiro suplente de Gêmeos, como o esperado. Todos conversavam animadamente. A Deusa estava muito feliz por todos estarem se dando bem, mesmo após as severas brigas que tiveram na guerra cotra o Imperador do Inferno.

-Eu fiz aquilo mesmo! Não é verdade, Saga? - Kanon discutia com Shura completamente bêbado, que insistia em descordar do geminiano mais novo.

-Fez sim, Kan, fez sim - Saga apenas concordava - Seja lá o que for que você esteja falando que fez...

-Te falei Shura! - Kanon sorria abertamente - Eu disse que tinha ganhado do Saga ontem no treinamento!

-Por Athena, Kanon! Você já bebeu demais! Saga, vou levá-lo pra casa antes que ele caia em cima da Deusa! - Miro disse ajudando o geminiano mais novo a ficar em pé.

-ESSE ESCORPIÃO É ARANHAAAAAAA - Kanon gritou bêbado e sorriu para o escorpiano, que já tinha uma veia saltada no meio da testa.

-Só não te bato agora porque você está completamente bêbado - Miro controlava a sua raiva.

-MIRO, O CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE ARANHA HAHAHAHAHAHA - Kanon ria igual à um demente.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Todos começaram a rir, inclusive a Deusa.

-Cala boca ou você vai perder a chave da porta dos fundos por hoje - Miro sussurrou na orelha de Kanon, o que o fez perder a cor na hora.

-Nem brinque com isso! Você sabe que eu estou precisado! - Kanon disse um poco alto demais.

-Cala boca, idiota! - Miro gritou com o grego mais velho, e todos no salão os observavam - Percebe o que fez? - Ele sussurrou na orelha do outro.

-Na verdade, não - Kanon disse sem se importar e recebeu um roco na cabeça vindo de Miro - Não me bate não!

-Não reclame! - Miro gritou pela primeira vez.

-Quando eu te dou uns tapas na bunda você reclama também! - Kanon gritou de novo, o que fez o escorpiano e todos no salão perderem a cor.

-Agora sim, você fez uma merda muito grande, seu bêbado idiota! - Miro gritou na orelha de Kanon, e percebeu que todos no salão os encaravam com uma cara um tanto assustada - O que diabos estão olhando? Ah, querem saber? Esse bêbado paspalho é o meu namorado idiota sim! E não adianta fazer essa cara de susto que eu sei muito bem que tem muito mais gente aqui que curte uma giromba!

-Eu enrabo o Miro todos os dias! E ele prefere de conchinha! - Kanon disse com aquele sorrisinho de bêbado inocente.

-KANON! - O escorpiano sentiu que todo seu orgulho havia ido pelo ralo.

-O que foi? Você prefere de quatro do que de conchinha? - Kanon perguntou confuso - Já sei! Você gosta de cachorrinho!

-Cale a boca, antes que eu termine com você - Miro sentia que todas as suas forças haviam se perdido.

-Não Miro! Você quer terminar comigo só por que eu esqueci da posição que você gosta de levar girombada? É difícil lembrar! Você sempre arruma uma posição diferente a cada vez que a gente transa que eu não lembro de todas! - Kanon gritava manhoso.

-Já chega! - Miro golpeou o namorado na cabeça, o que o fez desmaiar - Esqueçam tudo que esse jumento falou, eu vou levá-lo pra casa.

-Ô cunhado - Saga chamou - Da próxima vez que resolverem transar no meu armário, por favor não gozem nas minhas gravatas! Tive que ficar lavando uma semana pra sair aquelas manchas!

-Cala boca, Saga! - Miro saiu correndo arrastado o geminiano mais novo desmaiado.

O escorpiano deu sua palavra como homem que dessa vez, bateria em Kanon até ele acordar, o excitaria e o faria se livrar da própria ereção sozinho. Sim, Miro conseguia ser completante maligno quando queria. Dessa vez, Kanon ficou sem a chave da porta dos fundos de seu amado Escorpiãozinho. Tudo porque revelou que seu escorpião é, na verdade, a sua aranha.

Maaaas, voltando ao que realmente interessa, todos continuaram a festa normalmente. Athena e os cavaleiros de ouro começaram a ir embora. Dohko, que estava completamente bêbado, resolveu ir ao banheiro "desaguar". Quando Saga e Camus perceberam que eram os últimos ali, acabaram por sorrir maliciosamente um para o outro. Agora sim, era hora de ir "pra casa". Como provavelmente Kanon e Miro estavam em Gêmeos, Saga e Camus resolveram ir pra Aquário. Passaram por Peixes normalmente, ouviram alguns gemidos e algumas palavras em italiano. Aphrodite não estava sozinho. O pisciano nem se importou com os dois visitantes, apenas mandou uma mensagem de "Sumam daqui agora!" por Cosmo. Saíram de Peixes rindo alto, pois certamente encontrariam um certo italiano descendo aquelas escadas pela manhã. Já nas escadas, as mãos de Saga não ficaram paradas, elas já atacavam o corpo de um certo aquariano e o puxavam para si.

Quando chegaram no templo circular, Saga abraçou o ruivo por trás e o prendeu entre seu corpo e um pilar, roçando freneticamente seu membro ainda coberto na bunda do aquariano. O grego mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do francês, beijava-lhe o rosto, o pescoço e já havia aberto a calça, retirado a cueca e iniciado uma lenta masturbação no membro ereto do ruivinho.

Dohko, que acabou por dormir alguns minutos de cara na pia, acordou assustado ao ver que estava sozinho no salão do Grande Mestre. O chinês desceu as escadas correndo um pouco cambaleante. Nem Athena sabe como ele não terminou de desce-las com a cara. Passou por Peixes tão rápido que Aphrodite não teve nem tempo de expulsá-lo. Mas quando chegou em Aquário, o libriano ficou boquiaberto. Ele nunca imaginara ver Saga e Camus se pegando daquele jeito. E em pé, no meio do templo! Sem saber o que fazer, o nosso querido bêbado ficou assistindo à troca de carícias dos dois completamente atônito.

-Você quer que eu te foda de que jeito, Aquário? - Saga rosnou na orelha do ruivo.

-De todos que você conseguir, Gêmeos - Camus o beijou ferozmente.

Foi neste momento que Dohko se lembrou de já ter visto essa cena em algum lugar, e temendo o pior, resolveu se pronunciar.

-Eeer... Com licença? - Dohko disse meio sem jeito, o que fez os dois amantes o olharem com uma cara de espanto. Ambos prederam completamente a cor - Não querendo ser chato, mas eu... pretendia passar... e sabe como é...

-Me desculpe Dohko - Camus estava realmente envergonhado - Você teve que ver uma cena dessas...

-Relaxe, Camus - Dohko riu - Não é a primeira vez que vejo isso aqui nesse templo...

-Como assim?! - Saga, que ainda abraçava Camus por trás e sua mão ainda estava no membro do francês, perguntou curioso.

-Vou contar pra vocês...

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

Depois da festa de comemoração ao nascimento da deusa e à reunião de todos os cavaleiros de ouro do século XVIII, :Dohko descia as escadas completamente bêbado. Albafica só conseguiu fazer com que o libriano não vomitasse em sua casa por expulsá-lo assim que entrou. Quando o nosso querido bêbado chegou à Aquário, sentiu que todo o álcool havia saído de seu corpo. Logo em sua frente, Aspros e Dégel estavam se pegando de forma extremamente quente. Aspros estava com as calças nos joelhos, já Dégel estava com as calças jogadas pelo chão e a cueca presa no pé direto.

-Você quer que eu te foda de que jeito, Aquário? - Aspros disse mordiscando a orelha do amante.

-De todos que você conseguir, Gêmeos - Dégel virou um pouco o rosto e o beijou apaixonadamente.

O geminiano o abraçava por trás, prendendo-o entre seu corpo musculoso e um pilar, dando fortes e firmes estocadas no aquariano, que gritava de prazer. Aspros beijava sua nuca, mordiscava sua orelha e fazia questão de deixar vários chupões no pescoço do mais moço. Ele realmente queria mostrar à todos que o havia possuído, e Dohko involuntariamente seria testemunha. Não querendo ser estraga prazeres, Dohko escondeu seu cosmo e passou o mais rápido possível pelos dois amantes. Dégel o viu sair e o encarou com um olhar completamente assustado, mas o libriano respondeu com um sorriso, apontou para o próprio peito e fez um sinal de que guardaria segredo, o que fez o aquariano sorrir.

-Dégel, eu não consigo mais segurar! - Aspros gritava ofegante.

-Aspro! Faça isso... dentro de mim! - Dégel gritava cheio de prazer.

"Como esses dois querem que eu mantenha segrego se até o Shion deve ter escutado esse grito?" Dohko pensava indignado enquanto descia as escadas correndo, afinal, ele ainda trombaria com vários casais naquela noite...

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

-Aspros e Dégel, seus antecessores eram namorados que se amavam muito, sabiam? - Dohko disse sorrindo.

-Não sabia, mas acho que eu posso entendê-lo - Saga disse e mordiscou a orelha do amante, o que deixou o ruivo muito excitado - Mas Dohko, pode me contar uma coisa?

-Diga Saga - Dohko respondeu sorridente.

-Defteros e Kardia? - Saga e Camus perguntaram juntos, com aquela típica carinha de curiosidade.

-Pelos deuses! Aqueles dois transavam em qualquer lugar, com os outros vendo ou não! - Dohko disse se lembrando de como era engraçado viver com os antigos companheiros.

-Hahahahahaha - Todos riram juntos.

-Mas Dohko, quem era o passivo? - Camus perguntou muito curioso.

-O Kardia - Dohko respondeu se lembrando do escorpiano que sempre atiçava o geminiano mais novo - Ele sempre queria transar em lugares inusitados como Star Hill, o trono do Grande Mestre, em cima do templo do Grande Mestre, e vocês não vão acreditar, mas Athena cedeu o quarto dela uma vez pra eles! Defteros quase morria de vergonha, mas sempre acabava por ceder aos caprichos do Kardia.

-Hahahahahahahaha - Saga e Camus riam desesperadamente.

-Bom, eu já vou indo - Dohko foi se retirando - E fiquem tranquilos, não vou falar pra ninguém o que vi hoje!

-Obrigado, Dohko! - Saga disse vendo o libriano sair - Bom Camyu, aprendemos várias coisas hoje.

-Tem razão... A primeira foi que se o Miro tem que aguentar o Kanon falar demais, é porque o Defteros teve que aguentar o Kardia querer transar em tudo quanto é lugar! - Camus riu

-É como dizem, fez? Agora paga! - Saga riu divertido - Mas eu aprendi algumas coisas a mais - Saga beijou o pescoço do ruivo - Conversar com o Dohko pode ser bem legal ás vezes...

-Hum... tem razão - Camus gemeu levemente - Vamos voltar para onde nós estávamos antes dessa rude interrupção, Gêmeos? - O francês disse manhoso.

-Só se for agora, Aquário...


End file.
